


For the Love of a Courtesan

by unladenswallow



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, BAMF Hermione Granger, Biting, Breeding, Come Inflation, Comeplay, Dubious Consent, First Time, Gentle Sex, Interspecies Sex, Jealousy, Knotting, Light BDSM, Manipulation, Manipulative Hermione Granger, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, No Refractory Period, Obsessive Behavior, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Possessive Sex, Powerful Hermione Granger, Praise Kink, Ritual Sex, Rough Sex, Seductive Hermione Granger, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink, magical sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-11-15 10:16:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18071498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unladenswallow/pseuds/unladenswallow
Summary: Hogwarts, Hermione Granger ended up in 1920’s wizarding France. There she was met by someone who had been waiting for her for a long time, her new mentor, the Courtesan of Magic.Becoming the new Courtesan, the embodiment of sex, life, and death magic, Hermione doesn’t accept money for her services, but secrets or hidden knowledge. With this, Hermione rises to become the most powerful witch on earth. Now she gets to decide how the future will play out, and she’ll do everything to make sure her first friends, Ron and Harry, will live in peace.





	1. Chapter 1

Hermione cried out in pain as she hit the hard cobbled road.

Wincing, she took a couple of deep breaths to try to calm her dizzy head, before opening her eyes.

It was the deep dark of night, it was pouring with rain, and she was lying in an alley far from where she had been fighting at Hogwarts.

With a shaking hand, she reached up to pull out the long chain hidden beneath her sweater. Heart plummeting, Hermione swore when she saw the now shattered remnants of the time turner she had smuggled in just in case. Slowly sitting up, she struggled to get to her feet as waves of disorientation and weakness washed over her.

The sound of high heels on cobbled stone had her spinning around, wand at the ready.

Before her, an astonishingly beautiful woman walked towards her, clad in an elegant gown holding an umbrella. As the woman walked closer, she began to smile at the waterlogged witch reassuringly.

“Ma cherie, tu es tout ce que j’esperais,” she cooed, her voice husky and enticing.

‘French? How on earth was she in France, she should have just moved in time, not space if this was due to the time turner?’ Hermione thought dumbstruck.

“Uh..um.. non Francais, uh parlez-vous Anglais?” Hermione stuttered out her minimal knowledge of French.

“Oui, I have been waiting for you for a long time Hermione Granger,” the woman said reaching up a hand to caress Hermione’s check, her skin as soft and as smooth as silk, “come, this is not a conversation for outside.”

With that, she took a stunned Hermione’s hand into her own and lead her away.

***

Hermione lounged in the deep steaming hot water of her bath allowing her thoughts to race as she recounted the past 24 hours.

She had fallen decades into the past, to 1923 France and had been found by Angelique Fleuriot, the official Courtesan of Magic. And according to her History of Magic 1910-1940 text, Angelique Fleuriot was also supposed to be the last. Except, that may no longer be true.

_Hermione sat closely in front of the roaring fireplace so her long hair could dry faster. Handing over a cup of tea, Angelique sat down next to Hermione, her satin dress pooling around her._

_“One of the gifts given to the Courtesan is that she will always see her successor, the one worthy enough to take on the power and responsibility of the position. For the past seven years, I have been dreaming of you Hermione, of the trials and pain you have faced, the war you have fought it, of your struggle to make sure that you and your friends survive, of you falling back in time so you could come to me” Angelique explained looking at the younger woman tenderly, “magic has chosen you, and I have chosen you, to take my place as the new Courtesan. So that you may avert the future and its horrors that you have experienced.”_

_“I-I think there has to be some mistake. I-I can’t be the Courtesan. I have never… I’m still….” Hermione stuttered before trailing off._

_“A virgin, oh ma_ cherie _of course you are,” Angelique laughed delightedly, “I was also when my mentor found me, all Courtesans are. It is necessary so that when we begin your training that you begin with no experience so that I might show you how to channel and wield the magic of sex, life, and death.”_

_Hermione couldn’t help but look at the body of the woman who would be her teacher before quickly averting her eyes as she blushed furiously._

_“Something the books never explained is the purpose of the Courtesan, what is the role and responsibilities associated with it?” she asked quickly before taking a deep drink of her tea to hide her face._

_“Despite what some may think, to be the Courtesan isn’t about having sex with powerful people. Sex is an aspect of the role, an important one, but what the Courtesan does is bring balance,” Angelique mused and took a sip of her own tea, “life is light magic, death is dark, but sex in the intermediary. Sex is the merging of both life and death in one act, and the Courtesan is able to make those two combine into a balance. We take that balance and feed it back into magic herself and the person and are with. That is why the Courtesan services those of power and influence. So if I were to service a Dark Lord or a Light Lord, I would be able to manipulate the power within them to become more grey and balanced, their attitudes who soften, and harm is prevented. We are deemed Neutral by both sides of the magical spectrum, but really, we are the ones who change and restrain both. They come to us so eagerly, believing that our joining will boost their power dramatically, but in reality, we are altering their magic, unlocking something that they have tried pushing away.”_

_“Then the reason that we’ve been having so many wars….” Hermione began thoughtfully._

_“In your time, it is because you did not have a Courtesan. In my time, it is because my body is failing.”_

_At Hermione’s alarmed looked, Angelique smiled sadly at the younger girl._

_“I am over 200 years old my dear, Magic keeps me looking young and beautiful, but nothing can stop the deterioration of age and wear. I have channelled so much magic in my time that my magical core has almost completely collapsed. I have maybe just over another year or so to live. So I am most grateful that you were sent to me now for I fear that there is to be another war and I won’t be alive to prevent it.”_

_Hermione turned and looked into the fireplace, allowing the dancing of the roaring flames to calm her racing mind._

_“So, what happens next if I agree?” she asked softly._

_“Well, I will make an announcement to all the great wizarding papers that I have chosen a successor. Then for twelve months, we will both go into seclusion so that we can go through your training. Then, on the last night of the twelfth month, I would host a gathering of all the magical leaders and introduce you to them as the new Courtesan Hermione Fleuriot, transferring the position and its power over to you.”_

_“I’ll need to think about this.”_

_“Of course, but please don’t take too long. I don’t have much time and there is much to learn.”_

Standing up, Hermione got out of the bathtub and wrapped a white bathrobe around her. She had made her decision. For Ron and Harry, she would change the past so that they could live in the future without war.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione sashayed seductively through the crowd away from her mentor.

Silently those in her path made way as she headed towards her target. This moment, in the minds of those attending, was a vital one. After having been unmasked by her mentor and presented to those in attendance as the new Courtesan, tradition held that the first person she talked to would be a sign of her leaning, whether it be more light or more dark, and an indication of that person’s power and importance into the future. Tradition also held that in her first conversation as Courtesan, Hermione would reveal her payment of choice. Whether it be wealth, power, or fame, which were the most common choices. Her mentor, who had grown up a starving street child, had chosen wealth which would then pass onto Hermione, so there was no need for her to be worried about her future in that regard.

The crowd began to murmur as they recognised that both Dumbledore and Grindelwald were directly in her path. Whispers grew as bets were placed on who she who talk to first. Both men straightened as she drew closer. But it wasn’t them that Hermione was interested in. There was another that she specifically had invited and it was him that she would give her first conversation, as he had given her the first understanding of the beauty of the wizarding world when she was but 11 years old.

Demurely lowering her eyes, Hermione walked between the two men but allowed her body to brush against them both. The life and death magic that swirled around them reached for her, begging for her to help them find balance. In her departure, she heard Grindelwald let out an amused chuckle.

Directly ahead was her target, standing next to a similar looking man and a woman of stunning beauty. Hermione knew who all three were, had read of their stories many times. The man next to her target stood taller and cleared his throat, while the woman put a possessive hand on his arm, clearly signalling his unavailability. Her target though, he stood still and wide-eyed like a startled deer, ready to bolt at the first sign of a threat.

Hermione could only imagine how she looked coming towards him. Angelique had transformed the old bookish Hermione Granger into a seductive and hypnotic Hermione Flueriot. Unlike the other women in the room, Hermione’s hair fell in long perfect waves down her bare back, stopping just above the two dimples of her lower back. Swaying side to side it revealed the scandalous knowledge that she was bare underneath, her only cover being the scarlet satin gown she was wearing. Each move, the satin slid over her skin giving but a glimpse of the outline of her body. The building lust in the room caressed her body, making her feel powerful and invincible.

“Mr Newt Scamander,” she purred coming to a stop in front of him, “I must confess, I am a fan.”

“A-ah, um. I-I wasn’t aware, I’m nothing special really.” The poor man stuttered his eyes looking away as he flushed.

“Oh, but you will be. I must insist Mr Scamander, that when you have completed your book that you bring me a personally signed copy. There is nothing I covet more than hidden information or secrets being revealed to me,” taking a step closer she laid her hand on his cheek, “if you do, I promise to give you a most warm and pleasurable welcome.”

Newt’s surprised and startled eyes flew to hers and it was only with great restraint that she was able to stop the laughter that wanted to burst out. Lowering her hand, she turned to the woman nearby.

“Leta Lestrange, the bravery with which you have stood against the tragedies of your past has been nothing but inspirational to me,” Hermione said honestly to the shocked woman who gave her a shaky nod of acknowledgement. Stepping forward, Hermione took Leta’s hand into her own and leaned in closer to the other woman.

“There will come a time that you will need my help,” she whispered into Leta’s ear, “call for me with your patronus, and I shall come.”

Leaning back, she winked at the other woman before walking away. The sound in the room grew louder as people began talking and analysing over what had happened. No dared to approach Hermione though, not tonight, tonight it was for her to walk through and examine those in attendance. Heading back towards her mentor, she came to a stop in front of the two men she had previously dismissed. Both of whom were looking at her more intrigued than before, and with the same raised eyebrow which amused her.

“Gellert Grindelwald and Albus Dumbledore, I could feel both of you boys across the room. There is definite…..tension…between you both.” Hermione intoned suggestively, “I believe it would be best if the three of us were to sit down and have a conversation. I am currently staying at Jacqueline’s house next to the Parc des Buttes Chaumont, you aware of it.”

“Indeed I am my dear,” Albus said with a bow of his head,

“As am I.” Gellert acknowledged looking Hermione slowly up and down.

“Excellent, then I will see you both in three days for dinner, and not a moment before. I expect you both to bring a gift with you as well. And remember, the house of the Courtesan is neutral, no fighting is to occur or I shall show you just why the wrath of the Courtesan is to be feared.” She said sternly to both men before sashaying away.

Letting out a silent but shaky breath of air, Hermione mentally gave herself a pat on the back for her success in addressing both men and headed back towards her waiting mentor. Halfway there she suddenly came to a stop, magic strongly drawing her attention to the handsome man next to her, watching her closely.

 _‘This is he, the First.’_ Magic crooned into her ear.

Turning around to face him, Hermione looked him up and down, mentally thanking magic for the delicious first participant she would service.

“Welcome, Mr….” Hermione began before trailing off pointedly.

“Graves,” came the reply, “Percival Graves. Director of Magical Security and head of MACUSA Magical Law Enforcement.”

“An honour to meet you, Mr Graves. As the Director of Magical Security I would imagine you know a lot about security wards and protection, “she said taking a step closer and reaching up to straighten the man’s tie, “I would be most grateful for some instruction to strengthen the security around my home. Would you happen to be available say, tomorrow night, for a more private lesson? I would be happy to provide dinner.”

Running her hands down his chest, pressing her thumbs down harder over his nipples, she looked up at the powerful man from beneath her eyelashes.

“Of course. The security of one’s home cannot be understated, I would be more than pleased to offer some private instruction on the matter.” He replied, his dark eyes blown wide with lust.

“6:00pm, don’t be late.” She whispered before giving him a wink and walking back to the welcoming arms of her mentor.

“Oh well done my dear, you have performed beautifully.” Angelique whispered proudly in Hermione’s ear, “tomorrow it all begins.”


	3. Chapter 3

A flare of magic suddenly appearing outside the front door of her house alerted her to the arrival of her guest. With a wave of her hand the protective wards surrounding the house lowered and Hermione made her way to the entry.

“Punctuality,” she purred after opening the front door, “I like that in a man. It shows a level of respect and courtesy that is so lacking these days.”

“I can’t imagine any man would dare to keep a lady such as yourself waiting.” Graves said bowing his head in courtesy of her arrival. Reaching into his jacket he pulled out a small black notebook and held it out to her.

Gently taking it from his grasp, Hermione opened it for a quick peek before looking up at him curiously.

“This notebook is a collection of protection spells and wards that I was taught by a Native American colleague of mine during an investigation we worked together. I was given permission to gift you this upon the condition that you do not share its secrets with anyone else but your future successor.”

Stroking the black leather cover covetously, Hermione nodded her agreement to the terms of owning the book before stepping to the side and waving for Graves to enter. Directing him through into her receiving room, she waved for him to take a seat on the chaise opposite her. A teapot floated onto the table between them and a cup and saucer landed in front of them.

“Tell me, Mr Graves, what is it that you think I do, what the Courtesan does?” she asked pouring them both a cup of tea.

“I must confess that everything I know comes from rumour and theory.” Graves began.

“Ah, that the Courtesan is a powerful high priced prostitute that only the most powerful of men and women in the world. That whoever I engage in congress with gains an enormous increase of magical power.” Hermione interrupted easily repeating the well-known rumours that surrounded her.

The Director didn’t say anything but just nodded his head in agreement.

Letting out a sharp laugh, Hermione crossed her legs allowing her bare leg to show through the high slit.

“Yes, part of the role of the Courtesan is to have sex but there is so much more to it than that. Majority of it I cannot share for it is only supposed to be known by the Courtesan herself, but I can share with you what will happen if we continue.” Hermione said before taking a sip of her tea.

Graves eyes travelled up the length of her exposed leg hungrily.

“If you would be so kind as to enlighten me.” He said before clearing his throat and looking up at her face.

Quirking her lip up into a smirk Hermione stood up and walked around the table over to the Director. Pulling up her dress to the middle of her thighs she slipped a leg over his legs and lowered herself onto his lap.

Taking in a deep heavy breath, Graves grabbed the underside of her thighs and drew her closer to him.

“If we were to continue Mr Graves when you enter into me physically, I would enter into you magically and I would refine and unlock the magical parts of yourself that have stagnated,”

As she spoke she began to undo his tie and rock her pelvis back and forth in a mimic of movement that was soon to happen.

“Then, at the moment we reach the peak of our pleasure, magic will reveal to me the message that she wants me to share with you for it is magic who chose for you to be here tonight.”

Slipping his hands around to grasp her buttocks, Graves massaged her flesh and leant down bringing their faces closer together.

“Well then, we would want to disappoint magic herself now would we,” He said and using the strength in his thighs stood up, wrapping her legs around his waist, “now would you be so kind as to direct me towards your bedroom.”

“Down the hallway, first door on your right.” She said with a wicked smirked and began unbuttoning his jacket.

Upon entering the room, he gently lowered her back onto her feet before taking her face into his hands and plundering her mouth.

Hermione gasped breathlessly at the skill with which he kissed her clinging onto the lapels of his jacket. Upon breaking the kiss, she gently pushed him back a step.

“If you would be so kind as to get undressed and onto the bed, I’m going to go slip into something a little more comfortable.”

Smiling, Graves eagerly began to obey her direction while she slipped behind a wooden screen. Taking off her dress, she threw it teasingly over the screen with her slip and undergarments soon following after it.

“Are you ready Mr Graves?” she called picking up the bottle of wine off of the side dresser along with two wine glasses.

“Very.” Came the eager reply.

Walking out, she strode over towards the bed where Graves was sitting up on eager of her attention. Placing the wine and glasses on the bedside table carefully, Hermione waved her hand reaching out with her magic to restrain the man. Ribbons of silk wrapped around his wrists and ankles and pulled them down to the bed.

“What?” he began alarmed struggling against the bonds.

“Fear no Mr Graves, you will come to no harm,” Hermione said opening up a drawer and pulling out a bottle of oil, “you see, part of the role of being the Courtesan is to know how to give pleasure to those who join with us. Now you, Mr Graves, are a man who is used to being in control.”

Getting onto the bed, Hermione crawled over and sat down on his thighs. Taking the cap off of the oil, she warmed it with a brush of her magic before pouring some of it out onto his chest.

“You are always in control. In control of yourself, those around you, in the giving and taking of pleasure. But you are so focused on that control that you can never truly relax and let anyone else take care of you.”

Gently she began massaging the oil into the tightened muscles of his body.

“But this time, things will be different and I shall give you what you really need. I’m going to be in control, I shall be the one to give you pleasure, and you can finally let go of that need of control and let yourself relax.”

With soothing, hypnotic movements, she massaged his chest, arms, and legs until he was moaning happily and loose-limbed under her hands. With his head thrown back and eyes closed in bliss, he didn’t see her lean down. Opening her mouth, she swallowed down his softening cock.

Letting out a shout of surprise, he arched up off of the bed seeking to push further into her mouth. Swirling her tongue around the tip of him, she suckled at him while pumping the base of his cock until once again his cock was stiff and weeping.

“Mercy Lewis,” he groaned loudly, “please, I need…now...”

With one swift move, Hermione sat up, aligned her hips and began to slowly sink down onto his thick throbbing member.

They both let out a moan of delight as inch by inch she sunk down until he was resting fully inside of her.

Breathing hard, she rocked her hips back and forth clenching letting her hands move over his body greedily.

“Fuck yes.” He groaned snapping his hips up into hers. Soon the rising pleasure between them had them both racing towards their peak. Reaching out, she placed her hands on his chest as she rode him hard.

“Cum in me, fill me up with yourself.” She groaned as she allowed her magic to seep into him. With a wave of her hand, the silken restraints disappeared.

With a sudden movement, he wrapped his arms around her and flipped them over. Wrapping her legs around him tightly she held on tightly as he pounded into her energetically both of them crying out with every hard thrust.

With one last hard stroke, both of them reached their pinnacle and were swept up in a fierce orgasm, with Hermione being thrown into a vision.

_***Graves getting information about an illegal muggle slave ring operating out of an old manor***_

_***Graves assembling a team of 5_ aurors _to go on a raid***_

_***A bright white flash sending them all flying back off of their feet onto the ground unconscious***_

_***Grindlewald pointing his wand at Graves***_

Gasping in heavily for air, Hermione panted and found Graves still on top of her nuzzling into her neck.

“In a couple of months’ time, you will be presented information about an illegal muggle slave ring. It is a trap set by Grindlewald. If you go, you will need much more than 5 other aurors to take with you.”

Stiffening in her arms, he leant up and looked at her seriously.

“Tell me what you saw.” 


End file.
